rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 10 Eels and Dogs and Acid, Oh My!
Summary The party fight Ashen and his goons. Synopsis The party ambush a group of men and dogs who try and attack them. Ashen, the leader of the men, gets into a duel with Sasha, but eventually escapes into a nearby shop that is selling oil flasks. Quotes Dice rolls and Mechanics Combat Breakdown Hamid fires his crossbow at an oncoming dog, but hits a nearby stand instead. He retreats behind Bertie. One of the dogs holds its action. Zolf throws his eel hotdog to distract the dogs and retreats. One of the men charges at Bertie and makes a swing with a shortsword at Bertie, missing. Bertie swings his broadsword at the man who just charged him, throwing him back. Ashen turns around and mutters "Sasha", before stabbing at her, but misses. Another man moves and his dog joins him. Sasha goes for Ashen again, stabbing him. Hamid fires a Magic Missile at Ashen, dealing a good amount of damage before reloading his crossbow. Zolf readies his action, preparing to attack any enemy who enters his threat range. One of the men pulls out an item and throws it at Hamid, hitting him, Zolf and Bertie with acid. The dog is distracted by the eel and eats it. Bertie swings at the man nearest him, but misses. Ashen swings again at Sasha, dealing a small amount of damage. The other man sneaks around the party, and triggers Zolf's prepared action, but Zolf misses. The man swings at Bertie but misses. Sasha steps back and throws a vial of oil at Ashen, but misses, accidentally throwing it into the eel stand. Hamid steps back and drinks a Potion of Cure Light Wounds, recovering a small amount of health. Zolf stabs at the nearby mugger, but misses. The uninjured man swings at Bertie, dealing no damage. Bertie kills the man nearest him. Ashen runs away from Sasha. The man readies an action. The dog flanks Bertie, triggering the man's action, fluffing its action. The man hits Bertie, knocking him down. Another man and his dog attack Sasha, although the man misses and Zolf attacks the dog on the way round. The dog then misses Sasha. Sasha magically tells Hamid to cover his eyes, who passes that on to Zolf. Sasha then throws a Thunderstone into the crowd which goes off with a flash. Hamid is unaffected, but Zolf is caught. The two men are affected, and the dogs turn tail. Hamid steps back and screams, firing his crossbow wildly at the man who knocked down Bertie. Zolf is deafened, and stabs at the man. The man who downed Bertie steps back. Bertie starts to bleed out and stabilizes. Ashen vaults into a tent. One of the dogs flees. The man in front of Zolf takes a wild swing at him and misses. The other dog goes back to it's master. Sasha chases Ashen into a shop and sees him stocking up on flasks of oil. She throws a dagger at him, but misses. Plot Notes Category:Prologue Category:Episode